<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drake Bound In Obsidian by Isuvviaraq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068086">Drake Bound In Obsidian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isuvviaraq/pseuds/Isuvviaraq'>Isuvviaraq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotcha-verse, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Cock Worship, Demon, Drake (Hotcha) - Freeform, Flaring, Hotcha, M/M, Muscle Worship, Muscles, Naga, OC, Pecs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Snakes, bara, belly bulge, excessive cum, hyper, implied vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isuvviaraq/pseuds/Isuvviaraq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake's appetite for tight muscle-ass leads him deep into the ruins of another creature with a powerful appetite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drake/Aro, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drake Bound In Obsidian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Hotcha, whose tasty muscle-men have been an inspiration during many a lengthy wank-session.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can’t run forever, you big, musclebound fuck-meat! Your tits are <em>mine!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Strictly speaking, Drake preferred a straight fight to running after his prey. Still, he had to admit, there were advantages to chasing after that hot piece of subby minotaur tail. Every time he was close enough to stare at those thick, round beefcakes through the jungle foliage, his dick would become so rock-hard that slapped against his sprinting thighs like a fleshy metronome. Besides… he owed him one. His cheek still throbbed where the bull had elbowed him in the face just as things were getting good.</p><p> </p><p>The demon did eventually have to stop and stuff his cock back into his bandage-shorts so that the minotaur wouldn’t be aware of his <em>exact</em> position at every moment, but this didn’t trouble him. He was enjoying the chase, the sweat rolling between his  rippling muscles, and the minotaur’s increasingly labored panting ahead of him. <em>You’ll be panting <strong>real </strong>hard once I get myself back inside that juicy butt… </em></p><p> </p><p>He had <em>just about </em>caught back up when the tall jungle trees cave way to a large, stone ruin. His eyes did a quick scan of the edifice – cracked stone, spiraled carvings, a mixture of moss and ivy on the surface – about what you’d expect. And most invitingly, a square entryway big enough to let five men walk abreast.</p><p> </p><p>Drake smirked, drawing up short and grinning wolfishly while his chest heaved the humid air. “Naw, he can’t have been <em>that </em>stupid…” But when he stepped up to the mouth of the ruin, he caught a powerful whiff of minotaur sweat, heard bull-panting dwindling down the corridor, and knew this was the way his quarry had retreated.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned in and called down the dark tunnel, “Nothing but old stones in there, ya little steer! Why dontcha come out here so I can fuck ya on the grass where it’s softer?” He heard his own voice echo back to him from out of the ruins. After a good 8 seconds of silence, he shrugged and called, “Suit yourself!” before charging in.</p><p> </p><p>The tunnel quickly sloped down into the depths of the earth, twisting and spiraling out of sight of the sun. Even for a demon like him, the ruin was dark and dingy. His prey was probably groping his way through blindly. Forced to slow down, the minotaur should have been much easier to track by scent in the musty air.</p><p> </p><p>Except… instead of growing stale and musty, the air became… not <em>sweeter </em>exactly, but kind of… ‘musky’ instead of ‘musty.’ Musky like cologne, rather than body odor. Perhaps whatever spices were stored in this ruin, they hadn’t gone too far out of date? Whatever it was, it made the bull’s sweaty aroma harder to track. And the minotaur had gotten enough of a head start that now, Drake had to keep still to be able to hear its breath.</p><p> </p><p>He navigated the first half-dozen forks in the corridor pretty easily, but at about the eighth, he had to stop for a second. The bull’s sweat was still there, just barely, but that <em>other </em>scent had almost completely masked it. He sniffed each hallway carefully. No trace of mino-titties, but the exotic musk was definitely stronger to the right… and if the minotaur were trying to hide somewhere he couldn’t be followed, it might be smart to go where it was strongest. Wouldn’t it?</p><p> </p><p>He was still deliberating when he <em>felt </em>something through his feet. A heavy rumbling, and a muffled noise as if the bull had tripped over something in the dark. “Gotcha…” Drake grinned to himself and started to stalk down the right-corridor.</p><p> </p><p>“Come out, come out, dairy cow…” he teased, dick throbbing beneath its bandages. “Come out and play with me… Give me a good tit-job, and I <em>might </em>just go easy on your juicy ass…” Then he added in a quieter voice, “No promises, though…”</p><p> </p><p>As Drake drew level with a chamber on his right, he caught a distinct whiff of myrrh beneath the exotic musk of the ruin. If the bull were trying to hide beneath scent… He licked his lips as he stepped inside. Right away he could tell that this room wasn’t like the others he’d passed by. Dimly, he could see that it was full of clay jars, tapestries that dampened sound, an unlit brazier in the back, and dense piles of pillows and cushions.</p><p> </p><p>It was in among the cushions that he noticed a big, distinctly man-shaped lump huddled down with its face covered. Clearly, the lumbering beast must have tripped over one of these cushions, and now it was covering its face and trying to breathe quietly. The corner of Drake’s lip tugged a little higher. “Ooh, this is homey. Not a bad spot to get fucked.” He started stalking forward, stepping over a few thick, leathery ridges of what might have been some primitive couch or mattress.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to-” Just as he was about to reach for the massive lump in the middle, a pair of bright, orange lights popped into existence in front of him. Drake actually jumped a little and darted his hand back. The minotaur hadn’t had orange eyes…</p><p> </p><p>A bass rumble shivered up his legs as the eyes narrowed at him, and an irritable voice intoned, <em>“Another one?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“The fuck?!” Drake started to crouch into a defensive posture, but one of the leathery couches suddenly shifted beneath him, and he nearly lost balance. He could feel a powerful consciousness coming awake – arising from a torpor that had made it undetectable just a second ago. Something <em>big! </em>His legs sprang backward, but he hadn’t gone more than an inch when a massive hand gripped his entire forearm and dragged him closer.<br/>
<br/>
“Argh!” Drake saw the luminous orange eyes get closer – noticed the cat-like slit of their pupils – and then collided with a broad, muscular torso that completely dwarfed his body. Two enormous left arms, each one as big around as his hips, wrapped around his body and hugged him close like a teddy bear. He felt the creature’s hum rumbling in the chest pressed to his face, and then felt it rolling over with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Drake shouted testily, struggling against the hands that pinned him down among the smooth, leather furniture. “The fuck are you doin’? Get off me!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not Lidu,” the voice rumbled with a hint of accusation. “After that tasty minotaur that wandered in here, I thought you might be my son coming to wake me and…” Warm, coppery breath washed over the demon’s face as the lurking creature above him yawned, “… and ask how I liked my breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>Drake didn’t have time for this. If whatever lived in this ruin had just eaten his fucktoy, then he had no reason to stick around and end up as dessert. “The hell I’m not! Now get off me!” He managed to curl his knees up between them and started to strain himself against those tree-trunk-like arms.<br/>
<br/>
The beast made a faint hissing sound in the darkness, and its muscles tensed. “Will you keep your voice down?” He said in irritation. “I’ve only just-”<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Get! Off! Me!” </em>Drake raised his voice on purpose, and for a moment the creature’s grip slackened. Quickly he leapt to his feet and hurtled the giant’s body, but only got another two steps before his stomach collided with something warm, leathery, and as broad as an oak trunk. Then before he could step away, it had wrapped around his waist and picked him off the ground.</p><p> </p><p>In desperation, the demon hurled a ball of fire over his shoulder, and by lucky chance it happened to strike the brazier. Firelight flooded throughout the room. All throughout the room, Drake saw the shining, scaly coils of a snake as black as obsidian, and thick enough to choke out a skyscraper. Red and yellow cushions that had been heaped around its mass were now being shoved against the edges of the room as the beast slithered alive. Then another enormous loop wrapped around his left arm, and yet another around his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Let go!” He squirmed and brought his free elbow down hard onto the snake’s body, where it easily glanced off the glassy scales. “Get off! I’m gettin’ outta here, ya hear me?!” He snarled, thrashed, and shot another fireball against the mass of black scales belong him, but they rolled off just the same. Then his body was turned around, and he saw the upper body of a man with four arms lying beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>His torso was as big as 3 of Drake’s pressed together, its biceps as big as jackfruits, each pec as big as a standard bed pillow (if not <em>quite</em> as soft-looking), and Drake suspected he could have squeezed most of his cock snugly between the rows of his eight-pack. The naga was rubbing the sleep from its eyes with the lower two of its hands. Lank black hair hung down to his shoulders, partially obscuring his face. But when it put its hands down to glare at him, Drake felt the rare chill he got when faced with an opponent who outclassed him.</p><p> </p><p>“You… How did-” the naga began, but whatever this guy was about to say, Drake didn’t want to hear it. He summoned another fireball and threw it right in the naga’s face, thinking it <em>might </em>distract him enough to get away.<br/>
<br/>
Instead, the naga sat up, opened its mouth wide and swallowed the lump of hellfire whole. Then before the demon had time to feel astonished, it leapt forward, grasped Drake’s head between two hands, kissed him full on the mouth, and expelled the fireball right down into its caster’s belly. Drake howled with pain, feeling the fire scald him like hot soup – all of the tattoos on his body glowed like molten lead for an instant, then faded as the fire went out. The naga was still kissing him.<br/>
<br/>
Its tongue was filling up his mouth, wrestling with Drake’s tongue and winning. There was something sharp and sour in its saliva that made his mouth feel both number and more sensitive at the same time. He tried to pull away, but its hands held him. The coil around his knees was sliding, forming into two separate loops that pulled his thighs apart.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was lightheaded by the time the kiss finally stopped. When he opened his eyes, the naga was leering at him lecherously. “Look on me, little demon. I am Aro, Lord of the Nagas of the Northern Continent.”</p><p> </p><p>Drake recovered enough of his wits to scoff at the formality. “Cool. Well <em>I’m </em>in a hurry to be somewhere, so how about… nnngh…” He stopped as Aro pinched one of his nipples, playing with it until it was good and hard.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re not going anywhere, little demon,” The naga purred. He used two hands to play with Drake’s chest, one to massage the demon’s head through his spiky black hair, and one to undo the bindings around Drake’s crotch. “You woke me up far, <em>far</em> too early. You can’t go until you’ve helped me get back to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>He’d been afraid of that. “No fuckin’ way!” Just as his dick slipped free, Drake threw a punch at the naga’s face, but his arm was moving slower than it ought to. Aro lazily elbowed the fist aside, then caught hold of his wrist before he could pull it back. “Get the fuck, <em>off’a me!” </em></p><p> </p><p>The naga-lord just chuckled to itself. Drake tried to wrench his arm free, but Aro only pulled him closer. In a moment, the demon found his cock pressed hard against the snake naga-lord’s abs with those eyes like smoldering embers boring into him. “You are a pretty little thing. Almost pretty enough to make up for that filthy mouth of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m nnnn… nooot…” The second Drake opened his mouth to reply, Aro started to drag his tongue sensually over his captive’s bicep. That tongue, combined with the thumbs that still toyed with his perky nips, made Drake dizzily overstimulated. His struggles were getting feebler.</p><p> </p><p>The naga-lord got Drake’s arm good and wet with spit, then moved up to his shoulder and under his arm, where he was still sweaty from chasing the minotaur. “Delicious,” Aro rumbled. Then without warning, he latched his mouth onto one of the demon’s nipples, fitting almost the entire tit into his lips. It was all Drake could do not to scream as that huge tongue tormented his nip. His cock had come to attention and was drooling pre all over the naga’s washboard.</p><p> </p><p>At last Aro pulled back, licking his lips. “Mmm, you would make such a delicious morsel, intruder. But lucky for you, it’s my… <em>other </em>appetite that I need filled now.” The second Drake opened his mouth to retort, the snake pulled him closer and invaded his mouth with another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmmph! Mmmgggrrhh… Mmmnn… Ggglk!” Drake tried to wrench himself away. He tried to block the naga’s tongue with his own and ignore the sharp, sour-sweet taste that was filling his mouth. When his tongue was forced down and pinned by the naga-lord’s, the demon growled threateningly, imagining his growl running down Aro’s throat just like his fireball had. Yet, as the taste of Aro’s tongue saturated his senses, Drake felt his resistance weakening. He imagined getting the snake-lord to work that enormous tongue over his dick like this… and a moment later, the tongue was half-way down his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Drake’s eyes went wide, but all he saw was those glowing orbs or orange smirking. The tongue slid in and out, hot and lewd and sinuous. Something big, hot, and thick started sliding against Drake’s ass and back – Aro’s tail, he idly thought – but he was too distracted by the tongue that was throat-raping him to pay it any mind. The more of that sour taste that got down his throat, the more Drake’s body felt sluggish and dizzy. He found himself gulping feverishly at Aro’s tongue, like it was a draft of water in the desert.</p><p> </p><p>His head was nearly blank by the time Aro’s tongue slurped out of his throat, leaving a trail of spit between their lips. Drake panted for breath, his dick twitching needily on the naga’s abs, but Aro didn’t look the least winded. He just grinned and went back to stroking the demon’s spiky head with fatherly affection. “There’s a good boy. You liked that, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>The demon grit his teeth, but he didn’t answer. It would be pointless with his face burning the way it was.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, his lack of an argument was what Aro had hoped for. He smiled and petted Drake’s cheek. “That’s better. Now…” For a moment, Drake was lifted into the air by the beasts many coils. Then all but the loop holding his waist released him, and he was set back down. Only now, between himself and Aro’s herculean torso, there something hot, hard, fleshy, and slightly humid.</p><p> </p><p>Drake had to stare for a good, long moment with his hands braced on either side of that tremendous organ before his eyes made sense of it. Then his heart started to pound out a furious rhythm. Even as he watched, Aro’s titanic cock throbbed against his body; he felt it pulsate from around his navel all the way up to his pecs and saw a grape-sized bead of precum ooze out.</p><p> </p><p>“You look scared, little one,” Aro said, his voice mockingly sympathetic. When he flexed his dick, Drake actually felt his body lift a good two inches up, then crash back down upon the naga’s chest. The naga-lord rubbed his head again and teased, “You don’t think I’m going to <em>hurt you,</em> do you? I thought you looked almost as hungry as I am. Don’t you want a taste?"</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t answer. All he could think was that this thing was bigger than his entire throat. He put his hands on the head and saw that he couldn’t touch his fingers together around it. He could actually <em>hug</em> the fuckin’ monster! <em>“Fuck…” </em>he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it,” Aro hummed, still petting the little demon, drinking in his transfixed expression. These tough guys always became so well-behaved once they’d had a taste of his venom – although Drake had needed a lot more than most. “You know as god’s dick when you see it, don’t you? Why don’t you greet it properly, pet?”</p><p> </p><p>Drake hesitated at first, but with only the gentlest pull of Aro’s massive hand, he set his mouth to the serpent’s tip and slurped up the clear pre. The moment it touched his tongue, his appreciative groan was too loud, too sudden, too <em>shameless </em>to be anything but genuine. The naga’s pre was delicious. It wasn’t salty or coppery, and yet it reminded him of succulent, juicy fillets of fresh meat. In an instant, he was hugging the dick like a body-pillow, grinding his muscular body against it, and slurping up every drop.</p><p> </p><p>Aro’s chuckle rolled through the demon’s body as he felt Drake’s dick twitching so needily against his shaft. “Now <em>that’s </em>a proper greeting. Go ahead – drink all you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Drake didn’t need more invitation than that. He actually wrapped his arms around the naga’s dick and pulled it up into a bearhug so he could hump its urethra and wrestle more pre out. And Aro supplied it richly, giving him full, slick mouthfuls every few seconds. It was so delicious, Drake forgot to look like he wasn’t enjoying himself as he gulped.</p><p> </p><p>He had just about stopped noticing the heavy coil about his waist until it suddenly jerked him around to the other side of Aro’s cock. It startled him out of his feasting daze, and he peered behind him to see the snake naga-lord’s cocky leer. “No please, continue,” Aro purred, resting his lower hands on the thick globes of the demon’s ass and squeezing greedily. “Drink your fill. I just wanted a better view.”</p><p> </p><p>Drake resumed drinking as bidden, but Aro missed the smoldering glare the demon threw behind him during his moment of clarity. While he slid his tongue into the naga’s generous cum-slit and frotted the enormous shaft, in the back of his head he was thinking, <em>‘Yeah, get a good look while you can.’ </em>His buttocks rolled under Aro’s patient massage in a way that Drake found soothing in spite of himself. <em>‘I’ll show you something worth watching here in a minute. I’ll be able to “drink my fill” when I’m fucking the cum out of you.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Just then, Drake felt his bubbly cheeks being spread apart, felt the spicy air of the ruins against his hole, and heard the naga-lord unleash a barking laugh that shot straight up his spine. “Now <em>that’s </em>something new. Never seen a slut with a tatted pussy before.” Without waiting for a  reply, the naga pulled the demon’s hips toward him and planted a heavy smooch on Drake’s ring-piece. Drake hissed through his teeth and squirmed, but Aro went on: “I did think that you were a pretty devil, but I wouldn’t have picked you for one so vain. Have you come to offer yourself as my concubine?”</p><p> </p><p>Anger made Drake’s ample pecs swell against the side of Aro’s cock, even as embarrassment constricted his throat. It was another moment, in which he adjusted his grip on the naga-lord’s cock and rubbed his hot, red face against the tip, before his could bring himself to scowl over his shoulder at Aro. “Don’t call me…” He shook his head and tried again. “I mean, those aren’t really…”</p><p> </p><p>But it seems Drake was doomed never to get a word out with Aro – as at that moment, he felt the same tongue that had so ruthlessly raped his throat a minute ago plunge deep into his man-cunt and twist this way and that against his prostate. <em>“Fuck!” </em>Drake barked, squeezing his chest to the king’s dick. “God… <em>dammit! </em>That – AH!”</p><p> </p><p>He was still trying to decide whether it felt good or not when that tongue thrust a good six inches deeper. Drake had the absurd impression that Aro was somehow licking his cock from the back. Certainly he’d had dicks bigger than that serpent’s tongue fucking his ass, but no cock was ever so pliable as the one that now writhed inside him, stirring up his innards. He was leaking all over the naga-lord’s washboard, trying in vain to press his aching cock against <em>something </em>to relieve him.</p><p> </p><p>It was only a few seconds before Aro’s tongue pulled back with a lewd <em>slurp! </em>and dragged his tongue from grundle to taint. “What’s your name, little demon?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… Drake…” the demon panted, too shaken to say anything more. While he’d been clinging to the snake’s cock for dear life, half a gallon of pre had trickled down over his jowls and coated his pecs. Now his fat muscle-jugs kept slipping against Aro’s prick, forcing him to readjust his grip every few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Aro grinned and licked his lips. “Well, Drake, you’re a very <em>courteous </em>little slut – offering me your sweet, juicy pussy to wash down that minotaur I swallowed earlier.” That thought sent a jolt through Drake. It already seemed ages ago that he’d been chasing that bubbly bull-butt through the jungle.</p><p> </p><p>He cast his gaze around the chamber they were in, supposing he might be able to see the bulge of the minotaur somewhere along the beast’s serpentine body. But if there was any lump to be seen, it was lost in yard after yard of black, glossy serpent belly – some of it piled up in a bed beneath Aro’s giant torso. All he discovered in his search was that Aro’s titanic cock emerged from a slit just below where his Adonis belt met his snake body – and that there was another slit just below that one where a human’s ballsack would be.</p><p> </p><p>These observations had to be made quickly, however – for in another moment, Aro’s tongue was in his ass again, slurping, squirming, and thrusting 8” deep. Drake moaned and clung to the king’s cock, grinding his tits mindlessly against it. “S-s-ssstoooop,” he groaned. Once again, every thrust and flick of the snake’s tongue inside him was making his dick twitch and leak. His vision seemed to be going dark. His crotch was warm, thrumming with pleasure. Any second…</p><p> </p><p>“GggggRAAAAHHH!” But it was Aro who had roared aloud and set the ruins to trembling. At the last second, the coil around Drake’s waist hitched him up so he was staring right down into the naga’s cum-slit with his mouth hanging open. Then a blast of gooey, white cream erupted in his face. A pint of naga-cum shot right down his gullet before the demon’s shout of surprise caught up with him and he choked.</p><p> </p><p>Aro didn’t shout again, but his growl shivered through every part of his captive’s body. Drake felt his urethra pulse and ripple with every blast – felt himself being bathed and buried in jizz. A second later, the enormous tail around him began to undulate. His body was pinned against Aro’s cock, and yards of serpentine belly began to wrap around him, tying his body to that monster-cock. He couldn’t breathe! He was encased between a ton of leathery coil and a pillar of pulsating sex. His body was being crushed and ground against Aro’s manhood like some muscle-bound masturbation toy. And to make matters worse, as his dick was ground against his master’s throbbing flesh, he came like a bitch and felt the gooey mess squeezed into his eight-pack.</p><p> </p><p>It came as a shock when all the coils surrounding him were suddenly let loose, and his body fell back onto Aro’s abdomen. He heaved great lungfuls of air and felt his dick give a final little twitch and squirt. His head was resting in the ridge between Aro’s huge pecs, which was not an uncomfortable place to be. His body was good and basted in seed.</p><p> </p><p>A great hand came to rest on Drake’s chest, and another idly stroked his gooey forehead. “Damn,” Aro sighed. Despite the size of his orgasm, the naga didn’t seem to be breathing very hard. A third hand started to massage Drake’s warm and contented belly in a very pleasant way – which the belligerent demon nonetheless resented. “Guess it’s too much to expect that you would cum first… Not after such a long nap, and such a tasty meal.”</p><p> </p><p>Drake stiffened. The naga’s words had just recalled his danger to him. There was no way in hell a creature as big as Aro could be satisfied after eating <em>just one </em>minotaur. He glanced down between his legs. About 20 meters or so past the naga’s still-erect cock, he could see the archway through which he’d entered.</p><p> </p><p>With a casual sigh, Drake hopped to his feet and said briskly, “Kay, glad to help. Be seeing-” At the end, his volume rose, he leaned forward, and broke into a sprint. He made it about 3 steps past the naga-lord’s waist. Then the length of belly beneath his foot slid out of the way unexpectedly and threw him off balance. Before his foot even touched the stone tiles, that same length of tail rose up, looped around his elbows, and tightened about the sternum. His pecs were pushed up by the black coil, making them look even meatier.</p><p> </p><p>“GOD! FUCKING! DAMN IT!!!” Drake screamed. He thrashed and kicked and snarled like a cornered animal. He called fire into his palms and tried to claw at the smooth scales, but his hands remained trapped beside his waist. “Enough already! Get the <em>fuck </em>off’a me! I’m not yer- <em>uwaaah!” </em></p><p> </p><p>The coil had suddenly whipped him around, blurring his vision and blowing out the fire in his hands. His tits bounced and jiggled below his chin, and he went slightly cross-eyed with vertigo. Then the loop loosened and flung him down onto a bed of warm snake-leather where he lay spread-eagle on his back, spots of color swimming in his vision.</p><p> </p><p>“And just where do you think you’re going?” came Aro’s teasing rumble. The serpent’s tail, heavy and massive though it was, moved so gentle and quietly that Drake didn’t even notice it until two 1-ton segments of it had come to rest on either arm and encased him up to the elbow.</p><p> </p><p>Drake squirmed and pulled. The black snake wasn’t crushing him, but his arms wouldn’t budge and inch no matter how much he strained and swore. “I’m getting out of here, you hissing bastard!” He met those luminous orange eyes, glaring hatefully at them.</p><p> </p><p>Quietly, Aro was impressed that Drake had metabolized his venom so quickly. Still, there were <em>other </em>ways of quelling rowdy boys like this. He tutted gently, still wearing that cocky grin of his. “Now, is that any way to thank your host for feeding you such a-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, <em>thanks!” </em>The demon barked, his voice oozing sarcasm. “Now dinner’s over! I wanna leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Aro scoffed. “Silly devil… You don’t think <em>one climax </em>is going to satisfy me after an 80-year nap, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>The naga-lord took Drake’s shoulders in his upper set of arms, and the demon was once again face-to-face with the naga’s giant dick. He grimaced. If anything, it looked even bigger and meaner than before. A big dollop of pre fell from the tip onto his mouth, but Drake no longer had an appetite for it.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter?” Aro teased, grinding his shaft against the man’s fat tits and into his face. “You seemed to think it was so tasty a minute ago. Don’t you want some more?”</p><p> </p><p>Drake strained to turn his face way from the gushing tip. “Nnnno thanks. I’m… I’m already full.”</p><p> </p><p>An ominous pause followed this words. When he finally ventured to look up, Aro had dropped the fatherly pretense. His grin shone nakedly predatory in the flickering light of the brazier. “Not yet, you’re not.”</p><p> </p><p>Drake swallowed involuntarily. Next thing he knew, Aro’s lower arms were spreading his legs by the ankles. “H-hang on a minute!” the demon cried. He made a fresh attempt to wrench his arms – still slimy with jizz – out from the naga’s sleek mass, but it was no good. “C’mon, use your head! There’s no way that things gonna…”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense!” Aro interrupted, smearing himself liberally with the thick slime coating his plaything’s tits. “My Lidu’s about half your size, and he can take me no problem. Now…” He lifted Drake’s legs a little higher and found that tatted manpussy with his tip. “Open wide! Say ‘ah!’” <em>Thrust!</em></p><p> </p><p>“AAAAAAHHHHHH!” Drake screamed, not sure if he’d really heard or only imagined a faint <em>crack!</em></p><p> </p><p>“Thaaaaat’s right,” Aro chuckled. He licked his lips and admired the fat bulge in Drake’s belly. With one of his upper hands, he stroked the demon’s spiky hair, taking in his adorably slack-jawed expression. “Good boy. I knew you could take it. Doesn’t that feel nice?” Drake shuddered and worked his jaw soundlessly. “Yeah? Then how about this?”</p><p> </p><p>As he withdrew and rammed forward again, Aro was forced to shiver with pleasure. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d stuck his dick in a body this tight. <em>The muscle-bound ones always make the best cock-sleeves. </em></p><p> </p><p>Drake shrieked at Aro’s reentry and tried with all his might to shrug off the naga’s grip. “What’s the matter?” Aro asked in a mock-soothing voice, stroking the demon’s cheek even as he kept rolling his hips back and forth. “Aren’t you happy? You took the whole thing without breaking – just like I knew you could! Don’t you like it?” As he watched the demon’s eight-pack rippling across his gliding cock, the naga slid the tip of his thumb into Drake’s mouth like a pacifier.</p><p> </p><p>Drake didn’t answer. The tears that had sprung into his eyes with the initial thrust had already stopped, and his screams faded to ragged panting. Already his insides were opening up – adjusting to make room for the naga-lord’s cock. His belly felt so warm… “Ahh…”</p><p> </p><p>But the naga suddenly smirked at him. “Silly question. I’ve got my answer right here…” As Drake watched, Aro stuck out his tongue. As it extended past his teeth, it changed from its broad, humanoid shape to the long and ribbon-like shape of a snake tongue. Then the king lifted Drake’s hips higher, bent down, and wrapped his tongue in a spiral around the demon’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Aagh! Fuuuug…” Drake couldn’t swear properly with the king’s thumb in his mouth, but the bucking of his hips made his meaning clear enough. A steady trickle of pre was running down his foot-long dick, mingling with the naga-seed that already coated it. It only took a moment for that ribbony tongue to lap him clean all over. Then trailed down to trace over the lines of his demonic tattoo, only flicking up to the tip to lap up each fresh squirt of pre.</p><p> </p><p>Drake hardly paid attention to the tongue at first. He was more occupied with the gigantic cock remodeling his bowels into a naga’s cockwarmer. It seemed to be getting warmer and warmer every second. But without realizing it, Drake to wrap his lips around Aro’s thumb and suckle on it needily. He started to flex his abs as tight as he could every time Aro pulled back, as though reluctant to let that big dick leave him.</p><p> </p><p>Before he knew it, he was aching for that tongue to squeeze him again. “Mmmorrr,” he murmured around Aro’s digit.</p><p> </p><p>With a wolfish grin, Aro retracted his serpent’s tongue and shifted it back to its humanoid shape. He loomed closer to his plaything’s face. “What was that? You said something, pet?” Then he shoved his thumb in up to the first knuckle, making speech even harder.</p><p> </p><p>The demon growled resentfully, but his aching cock wouldn’t allow him to keep quiet. He struggled to articulate around Aro’s finger: “<em>Mmmmmoaaar!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Aro gave a very snake-like, hissing snicker that made the tips of Drake’s pointy ears tingle. “More, huh? Well, how can I say no to a pretty face like that?” And ignoring Drake’s dick, the naga took hold of his waist and started to pound away at the demon with crushing force.</p><p> </p><p>Drake screamed, then tried to bite Aro’s thumb. His cock kept slapping against his distended belly as king rolled into him. When he looked up into those predatory eyes, his stomach became even tighter, and the pleasure of being used like a flesh-toy spread through all his limbs.</p><p> </p><p>After an interminable time, Aro withdrew his finger from Drake’s mouth. He shifted his coils off the demon’s wrists and lifted the stretched and trembling fighter into a four-armed embrace. Drake found his chin resting in the cleft of Aro’s pecs, staring up at his self-satisfied grin while the behemoth’s naga-dick continued to rail him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that face,” Aro purred. “You want Daddy to cum in you, don’t you boy?”</p><p> </p><p>Drake clenched his ruined abdomen, but he didn’t answer. Didn’t want to just surrender willingly like that. But that big, gentle hand was stroking his forehead again – treatment he never received from the demons and monster’s who’d conquered him, even in jest. He gave a moan that was meant to be a growl.</p><p> </p><p>Aro’s eyes glittered, his smirk widening. “I’m not going to cum unless you ask me to. Do you want it or not?”</p><p> </p><p>He groaned, frustrated. The cocky naga’s grin was lazy. Superior. He <em>still </em>hadn’t broken a sweat! Drake realized that the serpent could <em>absolutely </em>carry through on his threat. Every second that he delayed, his insides were only getting hotter, craving release. At last, in desperation he growled, “Alright! C-cum in me! Just do it!”</p><p> </p><p>Drake gasped as the king’s hips thrust into him with redoubled speed – but at the same time, one of those hands came down and took hold of the demon’s cock. It throttled him, forcing his balls to start pumping with all their might, but his urethra was blocked! He was going to go insane!</p><p> </p><p>“Ask nicely, Drake,” Aro said patiently, drinking in the panic on the demon’s face. “Ask Daddy like a good boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Drake held out for about three seconds longer, then screamed as though his life depended on it, <em>“Daddy!” </em>A shiver coursed through his body, and he clung to the naga’s chest. <em>“Ple… Please, Daddy, cum in meeeee!” </em></p><p> </p><p>The cry hadn’t faded from his lips when Aro released his strangle-hold. For a glorious instant, Drake started to fire his pent-up load against the naga-lord’s hulking eight-pack. Then the organ impaling him gave a savage lurch, and it was like someone had punched him in the gut.</p><p> </p><p>He made a strangled grunt and his eyes went unfocussed. There was another lurch, stronger than the first, and his belly stretched even wider. Another lurch, and his body was pushed away from Aro’s chest a few inches – he felt slightly nauseous. Another lurch – he clamped his mouth shut as the taste of cum filled the back of his throat. <em>Pulse! </em>Cum filled up his mouth, and a little of it managed to spray out through his clenched lips. <em>Throb! </em>His throat ached as about an ounce of naga jizz sprayed out of his nose, and he gave up trying to hold it in.</p><p> </p><p>The demon opened his mouth, and royal naga seed gushed out like a fountain, drenching the naga-lord’s body in white. Aro didn’t even try to prevent it. All he did was keep Drake’s ass firmly planted on his cock while he tilted his head back and roared with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Hahahahahaaaa! That’s right! <em>Now </em>you’re full, <em>bitch</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Drake didn’t even try to speak while cum was pouring out. His eyes watered, dazed and vacant. His climax must have been cut short, because his cock was still hard as a rock – caught between Aro’s washboard abs and his own bloated gut.</p><p> </p><p>Aro whistled and shook his head, chuckling as the demon gasped for air between heaves. One of his hands caressed that fattened belly. “Well now… I held back a little on my first load, but still… This is a lot even for me.” He flexed his cock pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>Drake gave a surprised little gurgle as Aro’s manhood pulsated inside him, and he spat an especially large mouthful of white goo. Aro smirked at the reaction, and then – pressing their sticky chests together – shared a passionate, tongue-and-cum-filled kiss with the little demon. Too exhausted to fight back, Drake closed his eyes and gave himself up to the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>For a minute or so, all was quiet but for Aro’s deep and echoing breath, and the occasional slosh from inside Drake’s belly. Then Aro pulled back, snickering to himself. His lower arms were crossed over his chest while the upper pair held the limp fighter up beneath the armpits. “I don’t believe this. Are you <em>still </em>hard after all that?”</p><p> </p><p>It was true. Their long kiss had only served to add pressure to the demon’s shaft after it’s interrupted orgasm. He could’ve dealt with it, but he was just too tired. Even though it was so sensitive that the naga’s gaze felt like a physical pressure against it, Drake would’ve preferred to just nod off.</p><p> </p><p>But Aro had different ideas. He had started to rub his chin, looking over Drake’s manhood and its pretty markings. “I must admit, it’s pretty big for a guy your size. Get a lot of chance to-” He hadn’t been expecting anything spectacular when he flicked the demon’s prick – he was just curious as to how Drake would react, seeing as it was the only part of his body that hadn’t yet gone flaccid.</p><p> </p><p>Yet the moment the tip of his ring finger thumped the back of the demon’s cock, just below the glans, Drake let out a near-noiseless scream. His tatted dick gave 3 huge pulsations, then started to fire gleaming cords of spunk like a garden hose. The first struck Aro on the cheek before the naga grabbed hold of the twitching member and pointed it off to one side. He raised his eyebrows, watching with interest while Drake gasped, writhed, grit his teeth, and unloaded a good gallon’s worth of spunk into the puddle at their feet.</p><p> </p><p>He was just starting to trail off when Aro gave another delighted chuckle and rubbed Drake’s head. “Well, aren’t <em>you </em>just a little stud? You top a lot where you come from?” <em>Patronizing fuck, </em>Drake thought blearily.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, the naga-lord wasn’t expecting an answer. Humming contently, he shifted his weight and carried his prey with him to the back of the chamber. Drake didn’t notice the exact moment when it happened, but he suddenly discovered that by some magic, his body was warm, dry, and free of naga-slime. When he opened his eyes, layer after layer of obsidian snake-body were piling up around and over them like a nest, with four-armed Aro and himself huddled in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>He had just enough wariness left to glare up at the naga-lord’s face and growl, “The fuck… Get off me! You wanna lose those extra arms?!”</p><p> </p><p>Aro just rolled his eyes. “Hush, pet.” One big palm rubbed the back of Drake’s head. The demon’s face was lying against his pecs, as though about to nurse from one of the king’s thick tits. “Sleep until morning. Once you’re strong enough to pull yourself off my dick, you’re free to waddle your way out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch…” <em>Fuck, I’m gonna have such a gape in the morning… God damn it… </em>But seconds after this thought, Drake was sleeping like a boulder with four brawny arms surrounding him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really need to come up with a better title for this... </p><p>Horny comments let me know you care!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>